


Calor

by EmaDaza



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam, Anal Sex, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmaDaza/pseuds/EmaDaza
Summary: Después de que Sam convenciera a su hermano Omega para dejar los supresores que son dañinos para su salud, esto tenía que pasar.





	

-Es tu culpa – Se quejó Dean con enfado moviéndose intranquilamente en el asiento de pasajero del impala mientras su hermano conducía – Te dije que esto estaba cerca y vienes con un caso maldito.  
Sam solo suspiró, no tenía caso defenderse argumentando que fue Dean quien se emocionó primeramente cuando él mencionó aquellas extrañas muertes, o incluso que fue su también su hermano mayor omega quien había decidido quedarse un día más para terminar de resolverlas aún cuando ya estaba comenzando a mostrar los claros síntomas de que su calor estaba por comenzar.  
Lo cierto es que esas cosas ni siquiera eran importantes ahora mismo, lo único que sí lo era, es el localizar un lugar lo más pronto posible, cuando desde hacía varias horas los síntomas del celo de Dean no solo lo estaban afectando a este, sino definitivamente lo afectaban a él mismo, que como alfa encerrado en ese pequeño espacio con su omega emitiendo hormonas desesperadas estaba concluyentemente igual de ansioso y febril que el otro, si no es que más.  
-Ya vamos a llegar –indicó Sam pisando un poco el acelerador, intentando sin embargo que no fuera demasiado, lo último que necesitaban era ser acechados por alguna patrulla escondida por ahí que los retuviera más tiempo.  
-¡¿Llegar a dónde Sam?, ¿A dónde?! – Chilló exasperado el mayor sintiendo un repentino bajón de líquido viscoso saliendo de él, así como un nuevo y ardoroso tirón vehemente de su pene; se agitó disgustado y dolido emitiendo un gemido –¡Ni siquiera conocemos esta puta carretera!  
Sam también se sacudió en su asiento luego de aquel lujurioso sonido emitido por el omega, pero intentó seguir concentrado en la pista –No, pero considerando el tiempo que pasamos desde la última estación de servicio y zonas de descanso, lo más probable es que no tarde en aparecer algún motel por aquí.  
El Alfa realmente esperaba que fuera así, era obvio que el calor aumentaba así como la necesidad imperiosa que provocaba en ambos, haciéndolo consiente que de no encontrar un sitio pronto iban a acabar apareándose dentro de coche o en cualquier parte del bosque, lo cual no era en definitiva un sitio adecuado para anudar a su hermano, eso lo sabía por experiencia, o más bien experiencias previas, las cuales nunca habían terminado bien, al menos no todo lo bien que deberían, considerando que eran dos tipos grandes difíciles de ocultar y/o maniobrar en espacios pequeños.  
-Ahhh –volvió a gemir el omega, llevando una mano a su entrepierna para presionar intentando contener la urgencia y luego removerse levantándose un poco de la butaca de cuero que ya había humedecido.  
Sam gruño en respuesta instintiva ante la ola de olor increíblemente tentador que lo llamó.  
-No hagas eso– se le salió quejarse ante la provocación que aumentaba su desespero, arrepintiéndose casi de inmediato sabiendo que eso despertaría aun más la frustración de su hermano.  
-¡¿No hacer qué?! ¿No estar en calor?, ¿eso? - mordió de inmediato el mayor encrespado - ¡Porque para empezar eso también es tu culpa!  
-Dean –intentó razonar Sam con la esperanza de no hacer la situación aun más difícil, sin embargo era claro que el otro no escucharía.  
-Sabes que, ¡se acabo!... después de esto, vuelvo a los supresores. –amenazó el omega tajantemente.  
-Esas mierdas te hacen daño –refutó de inmediato el menor también de forma categórica.  
-Oh sí, como si fuera eso lo que te interesa, gran alfa protector. –argumentó Dean con saña.  
Sam no contestó, dolido de que su hermano lo acusara de algo así; era obvio que era eso lo que le preocupaba, él nunca le habría pedido a Dean dejar esos medicamentos solo para poder follarse a un omega en celo. Aunque obviamente era algo que no le disgustaba (muy por el contrario), su decisión de hacerle esa solicitud a su hermano una vez que finalmente rompieron las barreras del tabu del incesto y se aceptaron como compañeros hacía unos años, tuvo muy poco que ver con saciar instintos sexuales y mucho con evitar que este siguiera haciéndole daño a su cuerpo con esos fármacos que incluso se sabía, podían derivar en apariciones de canceres u otras enfermedades graves. Y después de todo, Sam había argumentado, los calores de Dean eran tan solo dos veces al año, lo que hacía bastante factible la posibilidad de tomar un descanso durante esos días para aparearse con el que ahora era su alfa. Luego de una no muy sencilla labor de convencimiento, finalmente el omega había dejado de tomar supresores, lo que ulteriormente había derivado en esta situación.  
-Dean mira… –iba comenzar una arenga al respecto cuando fue interrumpido por otro gemido de su hermano, esta vez claramente más alto y vehemente.  
-Sammy –habló el omega sin rastro de la irritación mostrada antes, sino esta vez con una evidente necesidad –Ya no puedo más, tienes que hacerlo ahora, tienes que cogerme ya… por favor.  
La mano y el pie de Sam fueron movidos casi por instinto por esas simples palabras, haciendo que estuviera a punto de detener el coche a un lado y hacer justo lo que su omega le estaba exhortando en el mismo capo, sin importarle si alguien pudiera pasar por ahí… incluso haciendo un amago de hacerse a un lado, sin embargo, el apenas rastro de raciocinio lo contuvo, haciéndolo abrir un poco más la ventana en busca de aire que lo despertara de la bruma de la lujuria y ansia –Solo un poco Dean, tiene que haber un lugar cerca.  
-Sam –volvió a llamar el mayor ronroneante, esta vez moviéndose en su asiento de manera que pudiera acercarse a su hermanito alfa de formas evidentemente provocadoras, recargando apenas su cabeza en el hombro de este mientras llevaba a cabo movimientos suaves y lascivos con la pelvis –duele… te necesito... –suspiró anhelante.  
Sam tragó duro, sintiendo él mismo un tirón del más angustiante sufrimiento en su exasperada polla que lo instaba a actuar en ese instante y sumergirse en el hermoso cuerpo de su omega que era el único capaz de darle alivio.  
-Te lo prometo Dean, solo un momento –habló el mismo entre jadeos de ansiedad y dolor. Su obstinación por encontrar un sitio adecuado sin embargo, no era un mero asunto de comodidad, sino la conciencia que esto no se trataba solo de un cogida en el campo, su hermano estaba en calor y solo eso no lo solventaría, precisaba de mucho más, lo cual solo le podría dar en la seguridad de un lugar cerrado donde no solo follarlo y confortarlo tanto como este lo necesitase sino también protegerlo de cualquier cosa que pudiese ocurrir, tomando en cuenta que el apareamiento por sí mismo, junto al anudamiento, los ponía en situaciones vulnerables. –Solo un momento, sino encontramos lugar, te juro que yo lo resolveré, pero espera solo un minuto más, amigo.  
Dean solo lloriqueó un poco en respuesta, pero se sometió dócilmente a la petición de su alfa, buscando consuelo aferrándose a este todo lo posible sin que fuese demasiado y restregando su mano en su entrepierna suavemente.  
Y Sam estuvo entonces y cada instante del minuto que pasó a continuación a punto de rendirse y mandar la búsqueda de un sitio al carajo, sintiendo que no solo su angustia por tomar a su omega crecía, sino la de su hermano, lo cual lo afectaba aun más. Sin embargo y como si se tratase de algo que estaba ahí para marcar el límite de lo que podía soportar se tratase, un letrero luminoso apareció de pronto en el horizonte, indicando un motel de descanso.  
-¡Lo encontramos Dean! –informó con una brillante sonrisa de felicidad para ver como su hermano le respondía de la misma manera, incorporándose para situarse una vez más en su propio asiento, al parecer despertando un poco de la bruma con el alivio.  
-Apresúrate Sammy –aclamó el mayor colocando una pierna bajo su trasero, buscando un poco de comodidad ante la urgencia.  
-Sí, sí… ya estamos ahí.  
Y tal como lo dijo, solo un momento después Sam estacionaba el impala frente a las oficinas de aquel establecimiento, enormemente sobreexcitado de finalmente conseguir una habitación. Con esta misma emoción tomó el rostro del omega para darle un rápido beso duro y ardiente.  
-Me registro y vamos allá. –Dijo bajando rápidamente del automóvil.  
Dean estuvo a punto de solicitarle una vez más que se apurara, pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de ello cuando su enorme hermanito ya había atravesado aquella puerta acristalada perdiéndose dentro de la oficina. Obviamente eso le indicaba que estaba siendo tan apresurado como le era posible, aunque quizás no lo suficiente para su necesidad, pensó suspirando en un gemido ante una nueva ola de calor punzante que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.  
Dentro, el registro tampoco parecía ser lo suficientemente rápido para Sam, que ansioso tamborileaba los dedos sobre el mostrador mientras la encargada pasaba su fraudulenta tarjeta de crédito. Volteaba una y otra vez hacia el auto donde había dejado a su omega, gruñendo imperceptible en modo alfa total, ante la posibilidad de que alguien más se acercase a este.  
Cuando finalmente las llaves fueron entregadas, sus siguientes movimientos casi fueron por puro instinto, dentro de la bruma total en la que había entrado en el momento en que su cuerpo se dejó llevar, aceptando que estaba a punto de aparearse con su omega en celo. Luchó para abrir la puerta de su habitación, con Dean detrás instándolo a que lo hiciera más rápido, mientras le era difícil controlar sus manos temblorosas, sin embargo en el mismo instante que lo hizo, solo aventó las llaves dentro, mientras que jalo del brazo de su hermano para meterlo con él, cerrando la puerta de un aventón. Ahora sí, tenía un territorio y Sam lo marcaría y lo defendería como suyo sin importar qué, más aun al omega que tenía en sus manos.  
Sam no se preocupó en ir a la cama, diez pasos eran demasiados en este momento, justo a un lado de la puerta se encontraba una angosta cajonera alta contra la que plantó de un empujón el estomago de su hermano, apresurando sus manos hasta su cinturón para comenzar a desabrochar con movimientos torpes y desesperados.  
-Sammy –gimoteó Dean colocando ambas manos sobre el mueble para hacer espacio y abriendo las piernas igual de anheloso mientras el alfa se encargaba de abrir su pantalón y bajarlo con todo y ropa interior de un solo jalón –¡AAAAAHHH Sammy!, ¡SI! –Esta vez gritó al sentir la lengua de su hermano, que ávido había bajado su rostro hasta su hinchada entrada, roja y lubricada.  
Era un hecho conocido por todos que el llamado “slick” o lubricante natural omega, era algo realmente exquisito y atrayente para cualquier alfa, tanto el olor como el sabor, y por supuesto el de un omega en celo era simplemente el mayor y más tentador manjar. Sam no era diferente en el placer de disfrutar de este, incluso quizás era un poco mas glotón que la mayoría. Era por ello que ahora se afanó hambriento lamiendo desde la mancha que había dejado sobre las nalgas del omega, luego del tiempo de espera, hasta la búsqueda de más y más fresco incitando directamente sobre la fuente, dando lametones, suaves mordiditas a la piel fruncida e hinchada y metiendo su lengua lo más posible en el agujero ávido y necesitado, que lo recompensaba con un nuevo suministro de aquel liquido viscoso y empalagosamente delicioso.  
-Sammy, Sammy… ya, hazlo ahora... – clamaba entre sollozos desesperados el omega, demasiado sobre estimulado.  
Sam lo entendió y aún cuando podía seguir alimentándose de aquel elixir por siempre, el dolor en su propia polla le indicó que definitivamente era hora de buscar otra clase de alivio para ambos. Rápidamente y sin más preámbulos, se puso de pie con su pantalón ya abierto lo suficiente y su erección de fuera, colocándose tras su hermano y doblando un poco las rodillas para estar a la altura correcta y entonces hundirse de una sola en aquel maravilloso y cálido sitio que lo recibió feliz causando una exclamación de doloroso placer en el omega.  
Dean se aferró con más fuerza a los bordes de la cajonera, sintiendo el infinito alivio junto con la polla dura y larga de su hermano dentro de él, que finalmente acariciaba y confortaba su interior que ardía anhelante. Pronto hubo de sostenerse aun más, cuando Sam comenzó con aquellos golpes duros y afanosos enfocados y exitosos en llevarlo al limbo del máximo placer.  
-Joder… siii, así Sammy… hazlo duro –Susurró entre gemidos Dean, teniendo que ponerse de puntitas, cuando Sam se había erguido en todo su tamaño, haciendo que los embates fueran más hondos y deliciosos, tan arduos que en ocasiones el omega sentía ser levantado del suelo, sostenido solo con el peso del alfa dentro de él.  
Dean no tenía duda, aunque era algo que nunca le diría a Sam (al menos no en una charla fuera de sus momentos de pasión), pero lo cierto es que su hermano era jodidamente bueno, un alfa totalmente pasional y enérgico, que se preocupaba no solo por obtener placer, sino por dar el mayor de ellos a su compañero, buscando y estimulando cada punto sensible. Esto estaba más que claro ahora, cuando al tiempo de continuar con sus ardorosa labor de penetrarlo tan fuerte y preciso como él necesitaba, una de sus manos se coló bajo su camisa, acariciando su estomago, para luego hacerse con una de sus tetillas, estimulándola. El omega se estremeció con fuerza ante esto, vociferando su placer una vez más.  
Pero el mayor de los hermanos no era el único que estaba disfrutando, Sam estaba pletórico dentro de su omega, sintiendo esas paredes suaves húmedas y cálidas presionando su polla tan deliciosamente que lo hacía protestar en gemidos roncos al sentir el placer arrebatado extendiéndose desde su estomago bajo hasta cada rincón de su cuerpo.  
-Dean –gruño imperioso aferrando con su mano libre los cortos cabellos de su hermano para jalar de ellos hacia atrás y atraer su cuello para besarlo y disfrutar de su sabor entre salado de sudor y dulce de hormonas omega. Sam también adoraba esa forma que tenía su hermano de entregarse totalmente durante el sexo, participando en los momentos justos y dejándose llevar y disfrutando plenamente cuando su alfa quería tomar el control. Dean era sensual y provocador, era sexy y lujurioso, dispuesto y ansioso, y era el mejor amante que Sam jamás había tenido haciendo que su química en la cama fuera absolutamente perfecta.  
-Sam ahhh… mas, dame más… -clamó el omega, echando el mismo su cadera hacia atrás y delante todo lo que su endeble posición le permitía.  
Sin embargo Sam comprendió perfectamente que era lo que su hermano necesitaba y estuvo más que presto a complacerlo. Retiró su mano del otro pezón que ahora había estado estimulando y retorciendo, para colocar su largo brazo entero alrededor de la estrecha cintura de Dean y dar un fuerte tirón de la misma, penetrando profundo y rudo, haciendo que el omega profiriera trabajosos quejidos sin aire y el mismo gruñera fiero a cada honda embestida.  
Dean, incapaz de sostenerse ante la brutalidad exquisita de su alfa, se dobló hacia adelante, colocando la frente sobre el mueble y arañando el mismo… aquellas acometidas feroces lastimaban tan placenteramente que todo su cuerpo estaba erizado y temblando, tanto como el del alfa que ahora sentía como todos sus instintos estaban siendo saciados en la forma desesperada como se aferraba y adueñaba de su omega, haciéndolo completamente suyo, adhiriéndolo a su cuerpo, anudándolo…  
Eso estaba más que claro al sentir como la base de su polla se hinchaba lenta pero inexorablemente, provocando que cada vez fuera menos capaz de salir del interior de su omega. Instintivamente entonces, empujó con su propio cuerpo el de su hermano hacia la cajonera, comenzando a masturbar su polla con movimientos rudos pero que sabía que este disfrutaba, mientras él se hundía todo lo que le era posible en su cuerpo, en embestidas largas y estremecedoras.  
Dean gritó en el punto de su clímax, cuando al tiempo que su hermano lo masturbaba con fuerza sintió el nudo abrirse, cada vez más grande hasta que lo llenó por completo, luego, aquel torrente liquido inundar su interior.  
-¡De..! –gritó Sam desesperado, intentando dar otro golpe imposible y volviendo a expulsar un nuevo chorro de semen alfa, mucho más claro y menos espeso que el humano normal, pero también mucho más abundante. El omega por supuesto tuvo su propio venir apenas un instante después, manchando el mueble frente a él y gritando igualmente el nombre de su hermano y compañero.  
Fue más de medio minuto el que se tomaron después, tan solo para alcanzar a respirar lo suficiente como para poder volver, suavemente, Sam se inclinó un poco, dejando que Dean fuera capaz de poner de nuevo sus pies enteros sobre el suelo, para luego sentir como el alfa se dejaba caer sobre él, enterrando su cabeza entre su nuca y su cuello.  
Dean sonrió tenue con su rostro oculto, mientras llevaba una de sus manos hacia atrás, sobre la cabeza de su hermano, acariciando suavemente sus cabellos. El era consciente de aquel momento justo después de eyacular y abrir su nudo, cuando al parecer todas las hormonas alfa de Sammy menguaban por completo, haciéndolo sentir de alguna manera un tanto vulnerable. Afortunadamente ellos se conocían tan bien, que Dean había aprendido perfectamente como sobrellevarlo, dándole su tiempo para recuperarse e intentando que se sintiera cómodo y seguro dentro del mismo. No duraba mucho y solo un rato después, Sam reaccionó de nuevo, besando el cuello en el que se había sumergido y comenzando a acariciar el cuerpo de su omega con lisura y amor.  
-Sammy –interrumpió el momento luego de un rato Dean llamando la atención de su hermano.  
-¿Mmm?..  
-¿Y ahora como demonios vamos a llegar a la cama?  
Sam se incorporó para ver y entender lo que se refería su hermano mayor. La mencionada cama por supuesto no estaba muy lejos, apenas unos pasos, sin embargo, anudados como estaban y estarían por aproximadamente otra media hora, eran sin duda unos pasos más que complicados.  
-Bueno… -intentó buscar una posible solución, lo cierto es que la alternativa de esperar todo ese tiempo de pie mientras sus cuerpos estaban unidos, tampoco era para nada halagadora, mucho menos para Dean que siendo más bajo se encontraba en una situación más incomoda… y dejase caer en el suelo de ese sucio lugar, estaba claro que tampoco estaría a discusión.  
-De nuevo es tu culpa –declaró airado el mayor incorporándose también solo para darse cuenta que no podía mantenerse a menos que se sostuviera – ¿No podías esperar un segundo más antes de meter tu polla no?  
-Nunca vi que en el momento te quejaras al respecto– se defendió el menor recordando claramente como el otro había estado igual de desesperado por aparearse cuanto antes.  
Finalmente la discusión terminó ahí, más interesados en resolver su pequeño “problema” hasta que luego de unos minutos más lo lograron, parte caminando con suma dificultad, parte Sam cargando a un indignado hermano mayor que le hizo prometer que eso nunca se mencionaría de nuevo. Ahora sí, acostados cómodamente en la cama, con Sam detrás de su hermano, aún unido físicamente a él y acariciando suavemente sus muslos, este vio como los ojos del omega comenzaban a lucir somnolientos.  
-¿Sam?  
-¿Mmmn?  
-¿Y donde carajos estamos?  
-No lo sé –contestó Sam sincero, no era común para ellos despistarse así por supuesto, pero definitivamente esta vez las circunstancias lo ameritaban –Mañana lo averiguaremos.  
-¿Pusiste la sal? –hizo una nueva pregunta el mayor.  
-No Dean, obvio que no… pero en cuanto pueda la pondré –concluyó después dándose cuenta que su hermano omega estaba agotado, era logico, dado que un celo no era cualquier cosa, consumía mucha más energía de la normal y más aún cuando el anudamiento era retrasado obligando al cuerpo a sufrir el estrés de la espera, sin embargo también era consciente que aún en ese estado Dean no podía dejar de preocuparse por la seguridad –duérmete, yo me hare cargo de todo. – Le dio un beso en la cabeza y añadió -Te amo.  
Dean solo suspiró confiado, acomodándose mejor para disponerse a obedecer, pero entonces sintió que la caricia sobre su muslo se convertía en una suave nalgada.  
-¡Hey! –reclamó Sam airado… Dean volteo hacia él y con cara de falso fastidio le dio un beso de igual forma, este en los labios.  
-Te amo también.  
Y Sam sonrió complacido, mientras veía como Dean finalmente se dormía casi de inmediato. Lo cierto es que no había necesitado esa afirmación para saber del amor de su hermano, él se lo había mostrado con sus hechos cada día de su vida desde el momento que recordaba, sin embargo, igual era bonito escucharlo, sobre todo sabiendo lo que le costaba ser verbalmente abierto, lo cual había tenido que ir aprendiendo desde el día que lo había aceptado como su verdadero compañero y alma gemela para siempre.  
FIN


End file.
